


Crush

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red doesn't get why Black keeps staring at him and blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvereyedtsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvereyedtsundere).



> Prompt was 'BLACKJACKSHIPPING. BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH IT. ENTERTAIN ME, DAINO~'. Apparently I did, so mission accomplished.

Around the time they were fifteen, Black stopped staring at N and started staring at Red more.

“What?” Red asked the first time he caught Black. It was during dinner, so he added, “I didn’t grab anything with meat by mistake, did I?”

Black looked away. “No,” he murmured. “Nothing like that.”

Black didn’t say anything else, and Red couldn’t bring himself to push the topic. He didn’t even bring it up the next time he caught Black staring, or the time after that, or the time after that. In fact, it became at least a daily occurrence. Sometimes Red would just look up or across and find Black staring at him. He found a pattern to it; when he was reading textbooks in class, when he was playing with Pika or Aero, and when Red was talking to Green, the stares would become glares.

All in all, it confused the hell out of Red. It went on for months before Red finally caved and asked Gold what the hell was wrong with Black.

“Do you want me to put it to you in song?” Gold scoffed.

“Huh?”

“Rhymes help people remember things,” Gold sighed. “It’s obvious, bro. Know how you did that whole saving his life thing?”

Red shrugged. He regularly saved people’s lives. Normally Black helped, but sometimes Black needed saving too. Not as often as N did, mind.

“He’s totally crushing,” Gold finally explained. “He’s staring cos he wants you to kiss him.”

Red hadn’t really thought about kissing Black before, but now that he did, he thought he’d like it. A lot. He already liked how Black read so many books, how he was always nice to the younger students who weren’t total brats, how clever his comebacks and dry remarks he always muttered softly were, how he always tried to help Red defeat Team Rocket even if he didn’t entirely believe if something was up…

“Huh,” Red said again. “I think I like him too.”

Gold groaned.

Red thought it’d be boring to just walk over and kiss Black, so he put together a trail of clues to lead Black to him and sent them to Black on Valentine’s Day. Amazingly, Black hadn’t even finished reading the first one before he turned to Red and said, “You’re not making fun, are you?”

“Of course not,” Red said.

“Good.”

Black kissed Red first, and Red was positive that he liked seeing Black being more assertive.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
